


Mistakes in Summoning, a Petrine Cross, and Deals Not Made

by Diary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Crossover, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Samwell Tarly, Demon Summoning, Disturbing Themes, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hunter Jon Snow, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Late Night Conversations, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Multiple, Past Rape/Non-con, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. “Sam, why is there a non-virgin sleeping outside of your devil’s trap? And more importantly, how old is she?” Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Ferny was one of Craster's wives in the books.

In the abandoned warehouse, Gilly glares at the demon.

He gives her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, but you want a crossroad demon. They have red eyes.”

“You’re a demon,” she insists. “You make deals for souls.”

“No, not all demons do. Look at my eyes.” Brown eyes are replaced with black. “I’d love to help you, but I’m not qualified. Now, if you want me to help you properly summon a crossroad demon, you’ll need to let me go.”

She throws her hands up. “I can’t let you go until you make a deal with me. If you make a deal, the demons can’t hurt you for ten years!”

“Well, it seems we’re at something of an impasse, then.”

“I have to get back home,” she mutters.

“I don’t supposed you’d consider-”

“You’re staying in the devil’s trap until I figure out what to do!”

…

Setting a plate of cookies on the ground, she uses a broom to push them into the devil’s trap.

“Oh, thank you!” He smiles, and his brown eyes twinkle.

She scowls. “I hope the person you’re stealing likes them." Exhaling, she adds, “Person inside, I’m very sorry about this. But I’m going to have a baby, soon, and my father’s evil, and I just- don’t know what to do.”

“I’m sorry you’re going through all of this,” the demon says. “If it helps, there’s no one in here but me. The soul that belonged to this body left eight years ago, and since then, it’s been kept alive by machines. I only use him when I’m summoned.”

“Why do people summon you if you don’t make deals?”

“A hunter and I have something of a truce. He’s mostly the only one who does.”

“What sort of hunter?”

“Demons, monsters, the supernatural in general. Well, evil supernatural, at any rate.”

“You’re not evil?”

“We have something of a truce,” he repeats. “Sometimes, you have to colour your soul grey in order to protect others. These are delicious, by the way.”

“Why aren’t you threatening me?”

“I can’t do much from inside the devil’s trap, can I?”

She glares.

“Look, um, you haven’t told me your name,” he says.

“I’m Gilly.”

“Call me Sam. Look, Gilly, I’m the lowest level of demon there is. And as a human, I wasn’t much better. I sold my soul. I became a demon. I do bad things, but I don’t do powerful things. My host is a vegetative boy, and I manage to survive by staying off the higher-up’s radar and by the deal I have with a hunter. A deal that, if other demons ever find I out I made it, they’ll kill me for sure.”

“You’re obviously very smart and talented to have conjured up a demon on your first try,” he continues, “but on top of all that, I’ve been summoned and imprisoned by a teenage girl. That’s really not something a demon can ever live down.”

“Crossroad demons are summoned.”

“But not imprisoned,” he points out.

“What you’d make a deal for?”

He hesitates. “That’s not important.”

Quietly, she tells him, “My baby’s also my brother.”

“Oh.”

“My father’s cruel,” she repeats. “Evil. He keeps talking about the little girl I’ll have, but I know I’m having a boy.  He might kill one or both of us. Not that having a little girl would be much better. I had a sister, once. I think she might have been my mother. I don’t know whatever happened to her.”

He sighs. “I really wish I could help you, Gilly, but black-eyed demons can’t broker deals.”

“Well,” she says, “I’ll just have to try again. Sorry, Sam. I hope they won’t hurt you, but if I make a deal, they’ll make sure you won’t hurt me or the baby.”

“I understand,” he softly tells her.

She leaves.

…

“No one is willing to make a deal!”

Jumping, Sam looks up from one of the books she brought him. “What?”

She brandishes a Petrine cross in his direction.

“Um,” he says.

“I got this from a Catholic girl! Unless you’re going to tell me all Catholics are really-”

“No,” he says. “It’s just, well, with so many people using it as a sign of evil, or at least, rebelliousness against sacredness, it- assuming the girl’s devout, it would work against me if _she_ used it.”

Grumbling, she flips the cross and brandishes it.

Dropping the book, he moves as far away as the devil’s trap will let him.

“I’ve summoned five crossroad demons, and none of them will make a deal. One of them did give me a very nice baby blanket, which was surprisingly kind, but it’s not going to get much use if me or the baby or both are dead soon! Whatever you’re doing, stop it!”

“Doing? Gilly, I’ve been trapped here for almost a week.”

“You’re smart. You use words, I’ve never even heard of,” she accuses.

“Technically, most people born after the eight century, outside of Germany-”

“I don’t mean the lullaby you sang to make the baby stop kicking, I mean ‘pugilism’. Most people would just say ‘boxing’.”

“I’m a demon.”

“You would have said it even if you weren’t. Probably would have known the lullaby, too.” Finally, lowering the cross, she slides down to the floor and lies down.

“Cover your eyes,” he reminds her.

“No.”

“Please.”

She rolls onto her side. “They said they had orders not to take my soul. You’re really high-up, aren’t you?”

“If could order someone not to take your soul, wouldn’t I order them to release me instead?”

“I don’t know,” she mutters. 

“If you’re going to lie down for a bit, why don’t you get your sleeping bag?”

Crawling over, she brings it near the devil’s trap. “It really is a nice blanket, at least.” She pulls it out of her backpack.

“Oh, that looks like it might Erica’s work. Even as a demon, she still loves to knit and bake.”

“She gave me a shake, too. Said it was good for the baby. It looked horrible but tasted okay.”

He stares. “You drank something a demon gave you?”

“You eat things a human gives you.”

“Well, yes, but there’s a difference, a rather big one, in fact, between-”

“Sing my baby the lullaby,” she orders.

He quietly starts to sing, and putting her hand on her stomach, she closes her eyes.

…

The warehouse door bursts open, and Gilly jolts awake.

“Samwell Tarly, I have been trying to summon you for-” 

Abruptly, the man stops and looks between Gilly, the urine-stained sleeping bag, and Sam. He lowers his gun. “Sam, I normally try to stay out of you seducing virgins, but exactly how old is this one?”

“I’m not a virgin,” Gilly says.

“More importantly,” Sam quickly interjects, “I’m in a devil’s trap. Why does everyone think- Never mind. I don’t seduce virgins!”

“Sam, why is there a non-virgin sleeping outside of your devil’s trap? And more importantly, how old is she?”

Sighing, Sam says, “Jon, this is Gilly. Her father is more evil than most demons could ever hope to be. She tried summoning a crossroads demon and got me. She’s fifteen and eight months pregnant. Gilly, this is Jon, the hunter I told you about. He won’t hurt you.”

…

Once Gilly’s gone, Jon leans down and disrupts the devil’s trap with his pocketknife. “Black-eyed demons can’t make deals, huh?”

“He will kill her and the baby, Jon,” Sam softly tells him.

Jon rubs his eyes. “You know, before I met you, I used to be able to sleep at night.”

“And since you’ve met me, how many people sleep in your place that wouldn’t have otherwise?”

“When’s the best time to do it?”

…

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” an EMT tells Gilly. “Your father died of a heart attack. If it helps, it was fast and painless.”

Putting a hand on her stomach, Gilly doesn’t cry.

…

In Gilly and baby Sam’s foster home, the baby lays in his bassinet and coos.

Smiling, a woman gently touches the Petrine cross mobile.

“Who are you?”

She turns to see Gilly clutching a knife and eyeing the door.

“It’s alright, my little Gillyflower,” she says. Moving closer, she continues, “You know I’d never hurt you or our little one.”

“F-Ferny?”

Nodding, Ferny kneels down in front of her.

Gilly quickly sets down the knife. “Are- are you real?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Ferny answers. “Gilly, I’m so sorry.” She touches her cheek. “There were others of us. I made a deal to save them all. And then, after I’d done that, you came. I never thought- I thought I couldn’t have a baby. If I ever thought- I would have made sure to include any babies of mine the deal.”

“It’s okay,” Gilly tells her. Wiping her eyes, she asks, “Are you a demon, now, Ferny?”

“No, sweetheart. You don’t need to be upset or scared. Eventually, the lord forgives. I’m free, now, but this is the only time you’ll be able to see me for a long time.” Sighing, she smiles. “You’re so beautiful, my sweet little Gillyflower. You’re going to make such a bride someday.”

Reaching over, Gilly hugs her. “I love you.”

“I know. And you know I love you. Take care of our boy, Gilly. Someday, he’s going to join us. You’ll see us, too. Never forget your true family.”

“What about our father?”

Moving back slightly, Ferny gently grips her chin and looks into her eyes. “God is our father, Gillyflower. And he’s prepared a proper husband for you. Someday, our Earthly father might be forgiven, too, but we’ll never forget what he did. Raise our baby boy better.”

“I will,” Gilly promises.

“And you need to stop summoning demons, sweetheart.”

Gilly looks over at baby Sam. “I’m not trying to make a deal. I just want- a demon was nice to me, Ferny. I want him to meet baby Sam. Samwell.” With wonder in her tone, Gilly adds, “They let me name him. I thought someone else would pick the name. But Samwell’s a nice name, and Sam’s easy to spell.”

Laughing slightly, Ferny kisses her forehead. “Maybe, someday, he will. For right, now, though, forget about demons. Be human right now. None of them will hurt you or our boy.”

“Alright,” Gilly agrees.

“I need to go now, my Gillyflower.” Ferny kisses her cheek. “Close your eyes.”

Gilly does.

“I love you, Gillyflower.”

“I love you, too.”

Opening her eyes, she finds Ferny gone, and going over to the bassinet, she picks up baby Sam.

Gurgling, he blinks up at her.

Quietly, she starts to sing as much of the German lullaby as she can.  


End file.
